The UnLikely
by YeOldeRomantic
Summary: For 40 years, the people of Illea were content to be ruled by a constitutional monarchy. Now there are those who would see the monarchy abolished and the country revert to a total democracy. Arianna needs the scholarship set up by the royal family to finish her schooling and help disabled children. With her future in jeopardy, Arianna must consider another option; the Selection.


**Chapter One**

 _A New Selection_

"Arianna, darling, the Report is about to start. Won't you come down?"

Arianna looked up from the text she was engrossed in, blinking rapidly as her mother's words slowly cut through the fog.

"Yes, Mama! I'm just finishing this assignment, and then I'll be right down," she called, turning her gaze back to the quandary in front of her. She was in the midst of completing her end-of-year paper on the effects of Applied Behavioural Therapy on Non-Verbal, High Needs Autistic Children under the age of 10. She was just finishing her second year of study in Social Care, specialising in Autism Spectrum Disorder, and her final paper was worth fifty percent of her grade. She'd been engrossed in the finishing touches for the better part of the day.

"Hurry along, they've promised a big announcement and I don't want you to miss it!" Arianna rolled her eyes. Every week the governing bodies of Illea promised a 'big announcement', and in the nineteen years she'd been alive, Ari had yet to see them follow through. The only news of note these days was the building unrest of many parts of the nation. Illea had been an absolute monarchy for a couple of hundred years before the late Queen Eadlyn declared it a Constitutional Monarchy at the start of her reign. For the past 40 years, the people of Illea had been content with this arrangement, happy to share a voice with the royal family in the running of the country. Now, however, there were groups of political ideologists who didn't see a need for the Royal family anymore. Many wanted to return to the ways of the old country, before the Wars, before Illea. They wanted to abolish the Royal Family and declare Illea a Democracy.

Arianna saw no harm in the Royal Family maintaining a spot within the government. Since King Maxon, they'd proven to be compassionate toward the people, eliminating the old caste system, and then granting the people more power. They'd also proven they had more than one brain cell between them, and had been instrumental in the forming of the new government, and allowing the people more freedoms, including the one Arianna indulged in now. Further education for low income families. Something that was completely non-existent before King Maxon's time, and still incredibly difficult to manage during the reign of Queen Eadlyn. It was her daughter, the current Queen, Kerttu, that had proposed a government assistance program, and had even took it upon herself to start and fund a scholarship. Being a recipient of this very scholarship allowed Arianna to attend University, and she feared that, should the Royal Family lose what power they had left, the scholarship would disappear, and with it all her hopes of a brighter future. For herself and her little brother.

"ARIANNA! IT'S STARTING!" her mother bellowed from the base of the stairs, startling her from her thoughts. Sighing heavily, Ari closed her books and stood, stretching languidly before trudging out of her bedroom and to the family room downstairs. Her mother glared from her position in the corner of the room, her knitting needles clacking louder than usual.

"Sorry, Mama. Time got away from me," Ari murmured. Her eyes flitted about the room, taking in the worn visage of her father, nose deep in another of his books, hardly paying attention to the television as the Report began. On the floor, her little brother Oliver lay on his stomach, surrounded by toy cars. She smiled fondly as he moved the final red car in to a line of other reds, squawking happily, before turning his attention to the pile of blues. He could care less about the Report, and probably couldn't understand it even if he did decide to pay it any heed.

Forgoing the comfort of the sofa, Arianna dropped to the floor beside her brother, kicking her feet in the air as she helped him sort the piles of cars in to colour groups, only half paying attention as the Prime Minister gave a report on the current trade talks taking place with New Asia.

"Thank you very much, Prime Minister," the announcer said as the camera panned back to his podium. Arianna looked up, watching as the aging man smiled genially at the camera. "And now, some exciting news from the Royal Family!" he declared, sweeping his arm toward where the Queen, Prince Consort, and two Princes sat. Looking absolutely petrified, one of the Princes – being twins, Arianna could never tell which one was which – stood and moved toward the podium. "Please welcome our beloved Prince, Luca Shreave de Russo!" The announcer relinquished his place, a bounce in his step as he moved out of view. Arianna blinked, amused by the old man, and curious as to what could have him so excited.

"Thank you," Prince Luca murmured quietly, placing his hands on either side of the podium. Probably to steady them, Arianna thought with wry amusement. Luca was the shy one. She'd try to remember that for next time. If there was a next time, anyway. She returned her attention to the tv and watched as he cleared his throat and blinked several times before opening his mouth to speak. "As you know, when my brother and I were born, our parents decided not to disclose the order of our births, so that we may both live and learn as equals, feeling no more nor less pressure than the other, preparing us both to take on the mantle of King when the time should arise." He paused, taking a deep breath, glancing quickly toward where his family sat. The camera moved to Prince Matteo, who flashed a grin toward Luca, then winked at the camera. Ari rolled her eyes. Though the two Princes were identical in looks, they were complete opposite in personality.

"Despite not knowing if I am the heir apparent, I have decided to take the next step in my life. I am ready to find a Princess to join me in this life, wherever it may lead," he paused again, staring straight ahead at the camera, seeming to find his resolve. "Though the Selection has not been mandatory for male heirs for two generations, I have decided that it is my best shot at finding a partner, and at finding love."

Behind her, Ari's mother gasped, her knitting needles falling to the ground as she scooted forward in her chair, leaning toward the television. Ari swung her legs around and sat up straighter, resting her hand on her brother's back as he sensed the abrupt change in the room and began to wail. The gesture immediately soothed him, and he went back to playing with his cars, humming happily to himself.

"Tomorrow, letters will be sent to every eligible young woman in Illea, containing an application for the Selection, and instructions on how to proceed. In the past, eligible ladies had nine days in which to submit their applications, however, I see no need to prolong the process. You will have three days to submit your application, and the representatives from each of the 35 Provinces will be announced during next week's Report." Luca fell quiet, a soft smile flitting across his face. "I look forward to meeting you all and finding my Princess, a true Daughter of Illea."

* * *

"Arianna! It's here! It's here!" Her mother burst in to her room two days later, waving a thick envelope in the air. Ari startled awake, nearly falling out of her bed. She felt the bed dip as her mother sat on the edge, waving the envelope under her nose. She batted it away and pushed her hair out of her face, glaring at her mother.

"Good God, woman, do you have any volume other than shrill?" Ari grumped, pushing the covers off her legs and ignoring her mother, who harrumphed in reply. Grabbing her robe from the back of her desk chair, Ari swung it about her body, feet sliding in to soft slippers. Though late spring in Likely could get quite warm, there was still a distinct chill to the morning air.

"Quit your grouching and open the letter," her mother muttered, waving it in the air once more. Arianna sighed and snatched the envelope from her mother's outstretched hand, tearing in to the thick paper and withdrawing the sheets inside. She scanned the contents briefly before dropping the lot on to her desk and walking toward the door. "Wait! What are you doing? Don't you want to fill that out right away? The deadline is Wednesday!" her mother screeched, following Ari out of the room.

"I have no interest in taking part in the Selection, mama," Ari replied. She shot a glance over her shoulder at her mother, catching the look of shock, before disappearing in to the bathroom and closing the door with a resounding thud.

"What do you mean?" her mother shouted through the door, rapping on the hard wood. Ari leaned against the door with a heavy sigh. "Of course you should enter the Selection! You could be a Princess, Arianna! A Queen, even!"

"I don't want to be a Queen, mama," Arianna replied softly. She just wanted to finish her degree and help children like Oliver. She wanted to be their voice, when often, they had none.

"Think of your family, Ari. We need this. You know that!" her mother argued, and Ari was pretty sure she heard her mother stomp her foot in frustration.

"I didn't see anything in the letter about offering compensation, mama. I don't see how me entering will help the family at all." When she heard her mother hurrying away, Ari figured she had won the argument for now. She was just climbing in to the shower when the Selection papers came flying through the crack under the door.

"They compensate if you're missing work, or they cover the cost of tuition for any remaining education. You wouldn't need the scholarship anymore, just being in the Selection would pay for the rest of your schooling!" Arianna stopped, staring at the door in shock. She climbed back out of the shower, grabbing a nearby towel and wrapping it around her body before crouching and picking up the sheaf of papers. She perused the lines her mother had hastily underlined. Sure enough, what her mother said was true. Any income forfeited by taking part in the Selection would be compensated, plus an additional twenty-five percent stipend. For any ladies who were currently attending University or place of higher learning, they offered to cover the cost of any remaining tuition and school fees, should the applicant be eliminated and wish to return to school. The top ten ladies who made it to the Elite would also receive a generous bonus for their families. The amount listed made Ari's eyes pop. That would pay for Oliver's expenses for several years, at the very least.

"If you won't do it for yourself, and you won't do it for me and papa, please do it for Oliver. You know we need that money for his appointments and special schooling."

The door flew open, nearly sending her mother sprawling to the floor. She caught herself against the wall and stared up at her daughter with wide eyes. Arianna sighed.

"I probably won't be selected," she said matter-of-factly.

"But you won't know if you don't try," her mother countered, pushing away from the wall. She looked at Ari with such hope, that the young woman felt her resolve crumbling.

"And even if I was selected, I probably wouldn't make it to the Elite," Arianna added, feeling her own insecurities float to the surface.

"You're a beautiful, smart, compassionate young woman, Arianna Adams. That Prince would be incredibly blind and foolish not to see that," came the emphatic reply. Ari blinked, startled by her mother's praise. She felt heat blossom in her cheeks.

"Mama…" she started to argue, but her mother cut her off.

"I know you don't see yourself as much, but trust me when I say, you're more than worth selecting. You're already a princess to me, sweetheart. Now it's time for others to see what I see." By the time her mother finished speaking, Ari was in tears. She had no idea her mother saw her that way. Usually she was so critical, always pushing her to do more, be more, try harder, be better. "I know I don't say it enough," her mother added, as if sensing Arianna's disbelief, "but it's true. I wanted a better life for you, better than I had growing up. So, I pushed… Maybe more than I should have. But I know what you're capable of, and I know that you'd make an amazing Queen."

Ari took a deep breath and looked down at the papers in her hand. While she didn't believe she'd ever be selected, never mind make it to the Elite, her mother was right. She had to do it, if not for herself, then for Ollie. She looked up at her mother and smiled weakly.

"Have you got a pen?"

* * *

The rest of the week passed in a blur. When she'd gone to submit her application, she'd known to prepare to have her photo taken, a fact her grandfather remembered from Queen Eadlyn's Selection, which he'd applied for, with no success. Though many of the girls applying had gone a bit overboard with their hair and makeup, Arianna had decided to go for a more natural look. She'd taken the time to smooth her long, dark brown hair, until it fell in shiny waves down her back, and enhanced her caramel coloured eyes with subtle shadow and mascara. A bit of soft pink lipstick on her already plump lips, and she deemed herself acceptable. Her mother raved at her natural beauty, and Oliver had clapped with excitement, going as far as to touch her lips and smudge the colour so that she had to re-apply it before leaving the house. When it was time to have her picture taken, when prompted to smile, Ari thought back to that morning and the pure joy on her brother's face to muster a smile for the camera. She wound up laughing at the memory of Ollie using her mother's pristine white shirt to clean the lipstick off his fingers, and that's the moment the photographer captured. She must look like a loon, she'd thought as she left for home.

Now it was Friday, and she found herself sandwiched between her parents on the sofa, her mother clutching her hand eagerly as they watched the Report. Ari's eyes kept flitting between the television and her brother, who'd fallen asleep on the floor, surrounded by a pile of toy cars.

The Prime Minister's reports seemed to take an age, and Arianna was convinced that if it took any longer, her mother would break her hand long before the Selected were announced.

"Mama, you're hurting me," Ari whispered, shaking their joined hands. Her mother shot her an apologetic smile and reluctantly let go. Flexing some feeling back in to her fingers, Ari returned her attention to the television, just as the presenter returned to the podium. In the top corner of the screen, a small box appeared, showing Prince Luca. He almost looked like he was going to be sick, Ari thought, feeling sorry for the young royal.

"Shhh!" her mother hushed, though no one spoke.

"And now, without further ado, we give you the 35 young ladies who have been Selected," the presenter said, and once again the screen changed to show a young woman with dark, chocolate skin and a mischievous smile. In the corner box, Prince Luca's look of shock was almost amusing.

"From Allens, Sheree Ventura. From Angeles, Sienna James. From Atlin, Thea Robinson. From Baffin, Detta Durand." As each name was announced, an accompanying picture flashed across in the screen. In the corner, Prince Luca's reaction to each selection was broadcast for the country to see. So far, the only picture that seemed to have shocked him was the first. He'd schooled his composure for the rest, a gentle, almost vacant smile on his face.

"From Bankston, Raine Teacher. From Bellecourt, Saoirse Derricks."

"She's pretty. Hair like fire," her father grunted beside her. Ari blinked at him in shock. It was the first thing he'd said about the whole Selection. Arianna's mother glowered at him, hushing him as the presenter continued.

"From Bonita, Irene Penny. From Calgary, Siobhan Davis. From Carolina, Jayna Barone. From Clermont, Rosalinda Castle."

Ari missed the next several names, as Oliver woke from his nap and started thrashing about. She rushed from the room and quickly poured him a cup of milk and grabbed his favorite snack, returning to the room as the presenter reached the L's. She tried to hand her brother his snack, but he batted her hand away, his cries turning impatient as he reached for his cup of milk.

"From Lakedon, Etta Valenti," the announcer continued in the background. Ollie grabbed for the cup, but a sudden excited scream from her mother startled them both, sending the cup of milk flying. Ari's head shot up to her mother, who had her hands clasped over her mouth, eyes wide with tears rapidly filling them. At her father's nod, she turned back to the television, eyes widening as she was greeted by her own face. The bowl of crackers clattered to the floor and Ollie's crying renewed, but all Ari heard were the presenter's next words. "From Likely, Arianna Adams."

* * *

 **A/N** : If you couldn't tell, Autism Spectrum Disorder is a topic very near and dear to my heart. I take every opportunity I can to spread awareness, even if it means writing it in to my stories.

Like the Selection series, this story will follow entirely from Arianna's point of view, as the originals did from America's and Eadlyn's. I apologise if you were hoping for an SYOC, but that's not what I'm going for with this story, not this time anyway.

Let me know what you think in a review. As always, flames will be doused with the tears of my enemies.


End file.
